


It's More Like "Pew! Pew!"

by koushisbby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Laser Tag, Light plot, M/M, akiteru the good brother, kind of, lowkey memes, past tananoya if u squint, save him pls, tsukki is nervous, tsukki plays love live, yamaguchi is oblivious asf, yamaguchi likes his memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: kei feels lonely, so he and tadashi go laser tagging.





	It's More Like "Pew! Pew!"

Tsukishima Kei is currently in a crisis. Why? He sent a risky text. More specifically, he'd sent it to a certain freckled brunet who he totally has no feelings for whatsoever.

 

It's obvious that Tsukishima is lying to himself. He's been pining after Yamaguchi Tadashi since middle school. Half the student body is thoroughly convinced they are dating, despite constant denial from both parties.

 

Tsukishima reread what he sent over and over, anxiously waiting for his best friend to reply. _It hasn't even been a minute yet_ , he tells himself.

 

[ _sent 14:17_

_to: Yamaguchi_

_i'm lonely. do you want to hang out today?_ ]

 

For most people, it would be seen as a harmless message. Tsukishima is not like most people, though. He's usually not the one who initiates these hang-outs, and that "i'm lonely" was apparently unnecessary.

 

A familiar " _ding!_ " breaks him away from his thoughts.

 

[ _received 14:19_

_from: Yamaguchi_

_sure, tsukki! should i come over?_ ]

 

Ah, now comes the hard part; explaining to Yamaguchi that no, they are not going to be staying in Tsukishima's house, they'll be going somewhere else. Where? The blond doesn't know yet but he'll figure that out later.

 

[ _sent 14:19_

_to: Yamaguchi_

_i was thinking we could go somewhere else, if that's okay._ ]

 

He proceeds to let out an internal scream at his stupidity. A thousand thoughts race into his mind. What if Yamaguchi changes his mind and says no? What if he doesn't want to be seen in a massive place with Tsukishima? What if—" _ding!_ "

 

[ _received 14:20_

_from: Yamaguchi_

_of course it's okay! as long as it doesn't involve staying out into the heat too much, i'm good._ ]

 

[ _received 14:20_

_from: Yamaguchi_

_but if it's the pool, i wouldn't mind haha_ ]

 

He imagines his best friend shirtless, wearing only swimming trunks. _BAD, NO, BAD KEI_ , he scolds himself yet again.

 

Tsukishima goes back to thinking what places they could go to. Then it hits him.

 

[ _sent 14:23_

_to: Yamaguchi_

_do you want to go to the mall? they recently opened up this laser tag thing..._ ]

 

He did not expect a flurry of texts to arrive, barely seconds apart.

 

[ _received 14:23_

_from: Yamaguchi_

_OH MY GOD YES_ ]

 

[ _received 14:23_

_from: Yamaguchi_

_YES YES LET'S GO_ ]

 

[ _received 14:23_

_from: Yamaguchi_

_WILL WE MEET THERE OR DO I HAVE TO COME OVER_ ]

 

[ _sent 14:24_

_to: Yamaguchi_

_i'll fetch you_. ]

 

[ _sent 14:24_

_to: Yamaguchi_

_it's better if we went there together._ ]

 

God, this da—hang out will be the death of him.

 

[ _received 14:26_

_from: Yamaguchi_

_alright !! i'll see you at around 15:00?_ ]

 

That meant he'd have roughly 30 minutes to get ready. It'd be enough.

 

[ _sent 14:26_

_to: Yamaguchi_

_ok._ ]

 

 

And with that, Tsukishima plugged his phone to charge and got ready.

* * *

 

Tsukishima knocked on Yamaguchi's door, his heart racing. The brunet's mother had answered it.

 

"Why, hello there, Tsukishima! You're here for Tadashi, right? He's upstairs, still getting ready. You can come in," she said with a genuine smile. Well, they are very fond of him, after all.

 

He nodded and took off his shoes, stepping inside and putting on the dinosaur slippers they always left for him. Yamaguchi had laughed his ass off when he noticed that Tsukishima still wore them.

 

"Come sit, he'll be ready in a few minutes, I assume. Would you like some tea?" She asked sweetly.

 

"No, thank you," he replied, sitting on the couch.

 

He fidgeted with a moon charm that Yamaguchi had given him on his birthday. He was nervous, well, who wouldn't be? It sounded like some kind of weird friend-date, but Tsukisima wanted to be more than friends.

 

"Ah, Tsukki! You're here!" Yamaguchi enthusiastically said, going down the stairs.

 

_Oh no, he's hot._

 

"Y-yeah.. Are you ready?"

 

"I'm ready! Let's go!"

 

They said goodbye to Yamaguchi's mother and father, starting their short walk to the bus stop.

 

"Which mall are we going to, Tsukki?"

 

"Mitsui."

 

"Ehh?! Really? That's like, 9 stops and... a 15-minute walk! Tsukki!" Yamaguchi whined. He hated walking in the sun for some reason he refused to tell Tsukishima.

 

"We could take a taxi, if that's better," he offered.

 

"Yes, let's do that! It'll be a bit costly, but worth it!"

 

The pair talked about different topics, ranging from the unbearable heat to ear-rape videos.

 

"They're shitty," Tsukishima deadpanned.

 

"That's what makes them funny, Tsukki!" argued Yamaguchi.

 

The blond chuckled, "Alright, whatever. We're almost at Aobadorieki."

 

"We'll be taking the train from there, right?"

 

"Mhmm, let's just hope we don't run into anybody from Seijoh, yeah?"

 

"I'm okay with running into anybody from Seijoh _except_ Oikawa-san."

 

"God, I hope it's not Oikawa."

 

They arrived at Aobadorieki Bus Stop shortly after. Tsukishima paid for them and they sat down at the back. Yamaguchi laid his head on his shoulder—a completely normal and platonic gesture—and waited patiently for them to get to Aobadori Station.

 

"You can sleep, it's okay. I'll wake you when we get to the train station." Tsukishima told him.

 

"Okay, thanks, Tsukki." he replied.

 

The said blond was now on his phone, texting his brother, Tsukishima Akiteru.

 

[ _sent 15:30_

_to: Aki-nii_

_help me._ ]

 

[ _received 15:30_

_from: Aki-nii_

_do you want love gems again bc i have like no money whatsoever_ ]

 

[ _sent 15:31_

_to: Aki-nii_

_it's not that! you know i like yamaguchi, right?_ ]

 

[ _received 15:31_

_from: Aki-nii_

_is this about that time i caught you jacking off to pictures of little tadashi_ ]

 

[ _sent 15:31_

_to: Aki-nii_

_NII-CHAN PLEASE SJDHD IM HANGING OUT WITH HIM BUT IDK WHAT TO DO WE'RE GOING LASER TAGGING HOW DO I TELL HIM THIS IS A DA TE E_ ]

 

[ _received 15:32_

_from: Aki-nii_

_awww kei-chan is nervous_ ]

 

[ _received 15:32_

_from: Aki-nii_

_lol just tell him it's a date when you finish. why r u even asking me im bad at romance_ ]

 

Tsukishima sighed. Was it some kind of family trait to be horrible at romantic stuff?

 

[ _received 15:35_

_from: Aki-nii_

_hmm i asked a friend and they said you should pull him into a dark corner while laser tagging then kiss him right then and there_ ]

 

[ _sent 15:35_

_to: Aki-nii_

_Oh. My. God._ ]

 

* * *

 

After nine train rides and one taxi, the pair finally arrived at Mitsui OutletPark Sendaikou. It was around 16:30, which meant that the place would be buzzing with people.

 

"Tsukki, it's crowded," Yamaguchi pointed out.

 

"Yeah, it's Saturday, after all. Hold on to me so you don't get lost," Tsukishima said without thinking. Yamaguchi would usually just hold onto his wrist, but today seemed to be an exception, given that he just held the blond's hand. He blushed, nonchalantly entwining their fingers togethers.

 

He was going to _melt_.

 

"Mhmm, where is it even? Isn't Mitsui, like, just full of outlets?" Yamaguchi curiously asked.

 

"The website said they opened up Laser Tag to 'attract the youth', which is utter bullshit. Laser Tag is a serious and competitive game played by sophisticated people like us," he joked.

 

"Tsukki, you're such a dork." the other sighed as they walked.

 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi," he blushed.

 

"Sorry, Tsukki!"

 

They found an elevator and climbed in with the rest, going up to the second floor. When they got out, Tsukishima turned left and pointed at a huge sign that promoted what they came here for.

 

Yamaguchi _squealed_. Fucking. Squealed.

 

"Calm down."

 

"Can't help it, Tsukki! I'm so excited!"

 

He laughed, walking over to a desk and waiting in line. As he predicted, it had mostly college students who are desperately trying to escape from responsibilities by reminiscing their childhood.

 

Yamaguchi hit his arm, as if he heard his thoughts, "Don't judge them. You're scared of bugs and you're a 190cm fifteen year-old."

 

The amount of knowledge he has about Tsukishima is downright _scary_.

 

"Okay, okay." he huffed, which earned him a laugh from the other boy.

 

As if he couldn't get any more embarrassed, Nishinoya and Asahi had appeared from behind them.

 

"Tsukishimaaaaa!" yelled their annoying libero.

 

"What?" he snapped, causing Yamaguchi to hit his arm yet again.

 

"Noya, I don't think—" their poor ace was immediately cut off by a wild Tanaka yelling, "Noyaaaaa-saaaaaan!"

 

"Hello, Asahi-san, Tanaka-senpai, Nishinoya-senpai!" Yamaguchi greeted like the polite cinnamon ro— _no, Kei, don't._

 

"What are you two doing here?" asked Tanaka.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Another smack, he sighed, "I mean, we're going to play Laser Tag, Tanaka-san."

 

"Oh! Look! Yamaguchi has complete control over Tsukishima! Haha, nice!" laughed Tanaka and Nishinoya.

 

That statement should _not_ have affected him the way it did.

 

"Since we're all here, why don't we play together? It's five people per team, right?" Asahi suggested.

 

Tsukishima didn't have the heart to say no to him. He didn't know if it was because of fear or pity.

 

"Eh? As in, we're all on one team?" Yamaguchi asked.

 

"No, to make it interesting, we'll be in different teams, of course! However, since there's only four teams—Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green—two of us will be in the same team. Before you ask, yes, we're going to mix in with complete strangers," Tanaka replied.

 

"Dibs on me and Tanaka being in Red!" Nishinoya yelled, causing people to look at him.

 

"Noya, don't be so loud!" Poor Asahi.

 

"I guess I'll be in Green," Yamaguchi said.

 

"And I'll be in Blue," Asahi added.

 

"I'm left with Yellow, I have no choice."

 

He didn't expect this at all, but hey, he really had no choice.

 

"It is settled, then! Let's play!" Nishinoya enthusiastically whooped.

 

They eventually reach the front of the line and settle everything. Tsukishima subtly pays for both him and Yamaguchi.

 

"Names?" asked the receptionist in a bored tone.

 

Nishinoya opened his mouth, but Asahi beat him and said, "No inappropriate names."

 

The libero sighed and finally said, "I'll be Eagle One."

 

"God, no, please, no." Tsukishima buried his face in his hands.

 

"Tanaka is Been There, Done That."

 

"Oh my God," Yamaguchi chuckled.

 

"Noya, no." Asahi tried, but he still continued.

 

"Asahi is Currently Doing That."

 

The said man blushed, meanwhile Tanaka was laughing his ass off.

 

"Tsukishima is It Happened Once In A Dream." Tsukishima choked, meanwhile Yamaguchi laughed.

 

"And Yamaguchi is Eagle Two!"

 

"Had it not been for the laws of this land, you would be dead right now." Tsukishima threatened.

 

The receptionist smirked and continued to work, "Alright, please wait five minutes, there is an ongoing game that is about to end. Given that there's only a few of you, you will be mixed in with the others. Sign this waiver, please." They signed it and sat on a waiting bench.

 

Tsukishima eventually let go of Yamaguchi's hand, thinking about what his brother(read: his brother's friend) had told him to do. They aren't even a couple, so why would he kiss his best friend? Does he even feel the same way about him?

 

"Oi, Tsukki, you're spacing out. You okay?" the freckled boy asked.

 

"I'm okay, Yamaguchi. Just thinking up, uhm, strategies," the bespectacled boy replied.

 

"Strategies? God, I underestimated you," he laughed.

 

They joke around with each other, and then the previous game ends. Their group is then geared up and informed about the rules.

 

One of the rules stated that their must be no physical contact or else there will be a consequence of minus points.

 

Well, they can't get in trouble if they don't get caught.

 

Their group walks inside the dark room, and there were a few lights giving off a faint glow. Their armour glows too, nice.

 

"And... start!" A sound beeps and Tsukishima immediately goes for cover as soon as the blasters fire.

 

He noticed a young boy in blue armour walking around, clutching his blaster unusually tight. He shoots him, obviously. The boy lets out a curse and waits for the recharge which took thirty seconds.

 

He stealthily travels around the room, hiding behind walls whenever someone passes. Tanaka shoots at Asahi in the distance. A petite redhead in yellow armour then shoots at Tanaka, a smirk on her face.

 

"I'll get my revenge!" He yelled as the girl ran away with a laugh.

 

Tsukishima moves somewhere else and sees Yamaguchi shooting the girl as she ran. Holy shit, he head really good aim.

 

He waits for Yamaguchi to keep his guard down and thinks, " _fuck it,_ " before grabbing the brunet. He nearly screams until he realises it's Tsukishima.

 

"Tsukki, what the fuck." He has Yamaguchi's arms pinned above his head, and had managed to put his blaster on the floor.

 

"Don't hate me for this," he said. The brunet gives him a confused look but doesn't have time to reply because Tsukishima is already kissing him.

 

This is a bad idea, but the blond doesn't think because _Yamaguchi is kissing back and this is making his heart race fuckfuckfuckfuck_.

 

One of his hands move to cup Yamaguchi's cheek and tilt his head a bit forward to deepen the kiss, both parties letting out a small gasp. After a few seconds, Tsukishima notes this as his time to strike. He pulls away, "I like you a lot," and then shoots Yamaguchi.

 

The brunet looks betrayed, and he's dreading what's about to happen but Yamaguchi laughs and says, "Tsukki, you are _so_ extra. But, I like you, too. Now, run the fuck away before I recharge and get my revenge."

 

"I'll take you up on that offer, you have scary good aim."

 

"We'll discuss more later, oh, and, Nishinoya-san is behind you." Tsukishima doesn't have time to turn around before Nishinoya shoots him.

 

"Nice kill, Nishinoya-san!" Yamaguchi laughed.

 

"I'll kill you both!"

 

"You can't catch me, Tsukishima!"

 

"I will when I recharge!"

 

Yamaguchi kisses Tsukishima again, and he loses all train of thought. A sound beeps, meaning that Yamaguchi was recharged. Another comes, which meant that Tsukishima was recharged. The brunet pulls away and smirks, shooting him and running away. He must have grabbed his blaster when he wasn't looking, shit.

 

Oh, this means war.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be short ngl. anyway heres a small lil fluff thing before i drop some hard rock angst on yall


End file.
